blank
by wallflower99
Summary: no title as of yet, help me out with it and youll get a cookie :D OFCPogue
1. History

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" in anyway I'm just having a bit of fun .

Ill give a brief description of our main character so that we can just jump to our story. Our heroine is named Cordelia she is 17 years old, dark, dark brown hair ( think emo hair cut short and spiky at the back long bangs), hazel eyes, thick black rimmed glasses with a tiny white skull at on side, on the slim side but generally soft not very muscled.

Now on to the story….

Their story is her story, she grew up with them, yet lived away from the. She was one of them but never was really "one" of them. Her family kept the stories of the families of the covenant. They kept their records from the very beginning, so believe me when I tell you that's a lot of books to read, but since she had been restoring them since she was eleven, she had made it through almost ¾ of them. On her eighteenth birthday the family tradition would pass on to her and she would shadow the brothers in a sense. she would meet with them and write out their stories, so that future generations would be able to understand the past.


	2. At the airport

I hadn't seen my boys in over two years and I missed them each terribly. I lived in Phoenix Arizona and it was very rare that when one of their mothers or fathers came up they would too. Its not that they forgot me, we talked over the phone and msn, but they always ended up being busy or something held them there. But now I would see them, on a daily basis. My father got a job transfer and I would be going to Spencer. When I told them all they were excited, so much so Pogue, or Po as I always call him) used and made it seem like he was hugging me though he wasn't there. It was an awkward feeling being bear hugged, lifted and twirled by thin air. Now I was seated on the airplane and all I could think about was how much I had changed from when they had seen me last. Two years ago I was a pimple faced loser with braces. I had long mousy hair and no sense of style because I was the baby of the family and it seemed my mother wouldn't let go. After an argument of epic proportions I was finally left to dress how I pleased. In place of the unflattering floral conservative dresses I was forced to wear I was wearing skin tight black low rise jean capris, red sparkly flats that looked like mary-janes without a heel, and a black and red stripped ¾ length thermal top. Instead of long almost waist length hair it was super short at the back and long bangs the reached my cheek bone. My glasses changed and didn't look to nerdy and awkward on my face. I was different, and I loved it.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed your flight, we are now prepared for you to un-board the plane. Have a safe and pleasant evening. Thank you"

Grabbing my over stuffed messenger bag off the floor I moved as fast as possible off the plane without taking out any old ladies. My parents came ahead of time to make sure the house and everything was settled. They were originally going to come and get me but the boys had persuaded them to let them come get me, not that I was complaining. When I finally reached the gate I saw them long before they saw me. Then again… about 50 other women and girls noticed them. They had gotten HOT, Po and Reid especially. Grinning to myself, I slowly swaggered over to the group.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here…"

They all turned and looked at me. Confusion was plainly written on their face. "Cordy?" Caleb questioned uncertainly. Dipping into a deep curtsy I winked at them. "The one and only, miss me boys?"

Reid grunted something unintelligent and shoved his way past Tyler and smothered me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh god Reid!! Air! Air! I need air!" Laughing he finally let me go but held me at arms length. "Damn girl, when did you get hot?" "I forgot how delusional you were" I laughed out, I could feel myself blushing and Po was just staring at me and not saying anything. After I hugged Ty and Caleb I stood in front of Po and we just stared at each other. After about a minute I began to feel just a little awkward so I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. It seemed to be the right thing to do because he laughed and stepped forward to hug me. Throwing myself at him I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We all laughed as Po staggered back a step or two before standing up right and shook his head. "You going to get down any time soon?" Reid questioned. "Maybe in a little bit I'm making a fare few of girl major jealous here" I stated with a smile. To be honest I was very comfortable where I was and didn't want to get down but we just wouldn't tell them that…


	3. Quick Note

Hey guys look sorry about the delay but exams are coming up and I really need all the marks I can get, the chapter is half written I suppose you could say and im really trying to make it longer

Thanks for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated and if you have any plot ideas you would like to share with me I'm more than willing to hear them

Alrighty peace out people


	4. Princes

**Alright thanks for your patience everyone its waaaay appreciated  I really do hope you like it and thanks for your comments they're much appreciated and help me out bit  now I have some ideas but one thing I always hated about movies is how much they're all the same. Two people get together then a falling out happens then one of them sees the error of their ways and they live happily ever after. I'm going to try to make this as interesting as possible but I need your help! Tell me what you would like to see after chapters and you never know it may happen . **

**On with the story….**

So when I finally got down off of Po, we made our way toward the bag check. Smiling nicely at all the pretty girls that scowled at me I was rewarded with hearing Ty mutter about how much one particular girl was a complete bitch because she gave me the finger. Laughing evilly to myself I sat down on the edge of the bag check as we waited for the bags to start rolling out.

"Don't sit there you'll get your fingers caught on the belt" Caleb clucked at me

"Yes mother..." laughing I rolled my eyes at him and sat at Reid's feet leaning my back against his legs. "I knew you always wanted me" Glancing up I saw Reid's face smirking gleefully at me. "You know" I said thoughtfully tapping my chin, "if I just moved to the right one inch then snapped my head back that could be pretty funny, hmm…" Grinning at the other boys trying not to laugh and at the scowl on Reid's face, I blew him a kiss and settled back against his legs once more. "Yeah "he said, "but you know what would be funnier?"

Before I could react or even think about what this funnier possibility could be he stepped out from behind me and I landed on my back. Rolling my eyes at his laughing face I crossed my arms over my chest and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "You know what Reid, I'm going to get you back for that and you wont know when, or how, you won't be prepared for it at all. It'll come up behind you and hit you in the face." He had stopped laughing by now and stared down at me in curiosity. "Oh yeah, princes what are you going to do huh?" "Well that's the fun part smart ass; you get to find out when it happens". Grinning devilishly at him I relaxed on the floor and closed my eyes.

They all stood around me in a kind of protective circle just talking about the swim meet coming up and school and male stuff like that, so suffice to say after about 0.5 of a second I zoned them out and retreated into my own little world. Surprisingly enough that little world just happened to revolve around Po at that moment. He'd certainly…_developed_ into quite the looker. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he would _never_ look at me in a way other than sisterly, I would probably go for him. God knows our families would be ecstatic, but I had a feeling unless it was prearranged without our knowing I was pretty much shit out of luck. As I continued to contemplate the misfortune of my situation, lady luck had decided to kick in. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up.

Not bothering to open up my eyes I just wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. But something tickled my nose. Blowing it away more came swishing back and hit me full on in the face. Realisation as to who was holding me struck me stiff. After a couple seconds I relaxed and turned into living jelly. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah everything's perfect" Smiling into his neck I snuggled a bit closer.

"But um Po?"

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"No no, just you're doing a lot of walking, where are we going?"

"To Tyler's car your bag came when you were dozing on the floor, so I thought instead of ruining that lovely look on your face I'd just carry you." Nodding into his neck I sighed and cuddled closer. After a moment or so I heard doors sliding open then the slightly chilly wind hit me. "EEK!!" Jumping in his arms, Po struggled to hold on to me as I attempted to burrow closer to him. "Didn't you bring a jacket?" Caleb laughed out. "Well duh but its buried in my suit case, I'd have to take out everything to get it!"

"That's why you're supposed to think ahead Cordy" Ty said as he stuffed my suitcases into his trunk and shook his head at me.

Sliding down Po I stood and shivered while glaring at Reid and Ty who were pissing them selves laughing at me. Just as I was about to lace into them I felt warmth envelope me… as well as a particularly solid body behind me. Tipping my head back I raised an eyebrow as a silent question. "Well your cold and I'm cold but I have a jacket and I don't want to take it off so you'll have to settle with sharing." Making an ahh sound as acknowledgement another thought occurred to me. "Wait Po what about Kate? I don't think she would be too happy about this." When I felt his arms around me and chest behind me stiffen I knew with out saying that they broke up.

"Never mind I understand" Pulling away from Po I hopped into the back of the hummer. A couple seconds later Caleb came in on my left and Po on my right with Reid in the passengers seat and Ty driving. Slipping his arm around my shoulders Po pulled me into his side. "I don't remember you being this affectionate" Chuckling he nuzzled into my hair. "Neither do I" Blushing slightly and smiling giddily to myself he continued in a lower voice, "but thanks for not pushing the Kate thing, how'd you figure out we broke up?" Smiling up at him I winked playfully, "body language Po it's all about the body language".


End file.
